katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Present Guide (We Love Katamari)
This is a simple guide on Royal Presents in We Love Katamari As Large As Possible Stages (ALAP) Blue Girl (ALAP1) Location: This Royal Present is found flying on the last paper airplane from a line of them flying around the room. Tips: The best way to get this one is to dash of the cupboard (In the corner of the room) on the airplane Lazybones (ALAP2) Location: The Royal Present is riding around the playground on a RC car with a plush bunny Tips: Try to be around 60-70cm for this one if you dont want the car to crash into you Grandpa (ALAP3) Location: At the schoolyard inside a vaulting horse (The vaulting horse right in front of the hurdles) Tips: Avoid the student with the steamroller he might be a very big annoyance. The size to get this is around 1 M Grandma (ALAP4) Location: On a Prop Plane flying around both the town's Tips: The Airplane can easly crash into you until you are around 20 Meters, the best place to get it is on the iron bridge between the Ferris Wheel and the city with the skyscrapers Bird and Elephant (ALAP5) Location: On top of Mount Fuji Tips: The 2nd biggest Present of the game shouls be grabbed Around 100-200 meters Themed Stages Baby (50Items) Location: In the rocky part of the savanna of the Zoo, on top of a stack of a Bear, an Acrobat and a Big Ball Tips: Be around 4.5 Meters for this one because of the Big Bear and the Red Ball in the stack Mini-Sumo (Sumo) Location: In the Pool theres a man throwing food to a Hippo,one of the tasty treats is the Box you are searching for. Tips: Dont Roll up the Person throwing or the Present and foods thrown will dissapear. You can go on the hippo and fall on the present, or roll up the hippo and wait for the Present to fall on you Raincoat Girl (Clouds) Location: Hanging from a baloon in the sky Tips: If you have noticed, the more clouds you have,the more rainbows appear. with the balloon dissapearing at around 500 Meters the Largest Present in the game falls in between the rainbows ,so you should be around 800 Meters to pick up the rainbows and the Present (WARNING: The Present is really small and theres a high chance you pick up the rainbows and leave the Present behind) Crane Hat Boy (Cranes) Location: A Crane running around the corridor has it hostage in its beak Tips: Around 70cm should do the trick Hansel and Gretel (Sweets) Location: On a Witche's broomstick Tips: Be quick because if you dont grab it at the beginning the Witch will fly higher and you will have to roll her up French Camper (Campfire) Location: Under the bridge from the side where the Campervan is standing Tips: Around 2 Meters is enough, when you go on the bridge from the Campervan's side fall to the Left at the very beginning of it. Inner Tube Kid (Underwater) Location: On the back of a duck Tips: Get on the on of the islands and either dash on the log raft and catch the duck from there, or roll on the boat and wait till it swims over to the ducky F1 Racer (Racetrack) Location: On the cargo ship next to the Wrecking Ball Tips: Be Around 9 Meters and be Patient to get it Fundraiser (Pandas) Location: In the corner of the flea market area, under a Tent with lots of Boxes Tips: About 1.8 meters will get you the Present and a nice size boost Hula-Hoop Girl (Saturn) Saturn Small Location: In a dogfood bowl in the balcony Tips: Doesn't dissapear so you can get it anytime in the mission, around 15cm should do it (you start at 5cm) Saturn Medium Location: On top of a locker In the last classroom (Across from the one with Peso) Tips: The Locker is difficult to climb when you're small so be around 1.8m to roll it up along with the Present Saturn Large Location: Under a Red Iron Bridge near the chained together islands Tips: If you search the water near the bridge you may see a Arrow of Anchors pointing at it, you'll need some size to get it. Ikebana Teacher (Flowers) Location: In a Tree where you spawn (Ichigo is riding around it) Tips: Sometimes you have to hit the Tree multiple times to get the Present to fall Nerd Boy (Fireflies) Location: On a Campervan (Straight from the spawn) Tips: Should be rollable from the start, if its difficult to see on your TV just search for a small circle of Fireflies on the Van Snow Girl (Snowman) Location: In Santa's Sleight Tips: You will need 2m to climb up on the sleight and Grab the Present, or 4.5-5m to grab the sleight to have an easier time. School Teacher (School) Location (As Fast As Possible ): In the second to last clasroom. Tips: Its next to the sleeping student on the Desks on the side on the room, rollable from the start (The Hated and Dreaded) Cowbear Farmer (Cowbear) Location: Coming out from the Car Wash in the Gas Station Tips: Watch out for cow-thing's and bear-thing's coming out of there! The Present is pretty large so around 3m should do it. Dr.Katamari (Animals) Location: In the Pool/Arctic part of the zoo Tips: There's Dolphin's and sea otter's by a microphone, and one of the otter's has the present on it's head, dont go there from the start, but build up some size. Fussy Mom (Clean Up) Location: Behind You when you start Tips: The Present is pretty large so build up size before go grabbing it. ??? (Select Meadow) Location: Present Cake Tips: Finish 100% the collection to get this one. What it is you ask? Well... Find out yourself! Thank You for reading this Helpful Guide :D -Onlycollect Category:We ♥ Katamari Category:We ♥ Katamari: Stages Category:Gameplay Category:To be deleted